


Into You

by pure_vibranium_heart (orphan_account)



Series: Baby it's You and Me against the World [5]
Category: American Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: A bit of M/M flirting, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Celebrity Crush, Celebrity Reader, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Funny, Humor, I can't help myself, Romance, Secret Crush, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Avengers - Freeform, teehee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pure_vibranium_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You realise that your crush on your co-star, Sebastian Stan, was blossoming into something else when you kissed him for the first time. The force of the emotions that had thrived in your ribcage since the night you met him at one of the Russo’s cast dinners had blown you away. With a single kiss, you feel yourself collapse into the feelings that held your heart hostage. </p><p>You feel like the luckiest girl in the world. And, well, you are. </p><p>You could have easily stood there and made out with Sebastian Stan all day. But, alas, it had only taken one take and you feared you’d never be able to lock lips with the Romanian prince again. </p><p>But you have nothing to fear, because the night was still very young.</p><p>Or: That time you had a heated, onscreen kiss with Sebastian Stan and the rest of the cast ships the two of you together because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy I haven't posted any reader inserts for, like, 70 years. I have no excuse and I'm ashamed :(
> 
> You can find the original here: http://throw-her-to-thewolves.tumblr.com/post/147647733761/into-you 
> 
> This was beta'd by multi-fandom-crazy-fangirl. She's the light of my life and a beautiful human being.

You realise that your crush on your co-star, Sebastian Stan, was blossoming into something else when you kissed him for the first time. The force of the emotions that had thrived in your ribcage since the night you met him at one of the Russo’s cast dinners had blown you away. With a single kiss, you feel yourself collapse into the feelings that held your heart hostage.

You feel like the luckiest girl in the world. And, well, you are.

Out of hundreds of well-trained actresses, you had won the part of Bucky Barnes’s love interest - a character that would refuse to be limited to the subject of his affections.

You made your Marvel cinematic debut as an antagonist, Selena Frost, who aids a distraught Baron Zemo because of Selena’s own hatred for the Avengers. The orphaned and traumatised young woman and her family were collateral damage, left behind in the rubble from Loki’s invasion that will be forever remembered as the ‘Battle of New York.’ The battle she had never chosen to fight in had left her paralysed from the waist down, and the concrete had buried her older brother in a grave way before his time.

Corrupted with cold vengeance, she offers her body to HYDRA’s ominous experiments and becomes a powerful wielder of the four elements, while also regaining her ability to walk. She meets the Winter Soldier, and they form something of a relationship, but they are separated during the events of the second Captain America film.

Emotionally manipulated by Zemo, she blindly follows him on his quest to take down the Avengers, never asking questions or learning his true intentions. She’s awakened from the consuming vengeance when his plans take a sinister turn and aligns herself with Captain America, leading him to Zemo and becoming the subject of Bucky’s infatuation.

“Okay, (Y/N), you’ve just finished fighting team Iron Man. You’re tired and worried because Zemo is somewhere in that building with five other super soldiers.” Anthony  Russo has his hands clasped onto your shoulders in a fatherly way, guiding you through his and his brother’s vision. “You’ve been reunited with the love of your life. What do you do before you wade into a battle that you may not come out of?”

“Well, the script begs for me to kiss him,” you say, your devious eyes matching Sebastian’s as the side of your lips curl into a sly smile, “But who would want to kiss that face?”

“I would,” Chris jokes, and laughter fills the quinjet. Robert, who’s standing in the corner waiting for his cue, makes a cheeky comment about wanting to join in on the bromance action, but you’re too distracted by Sebastian’s laugh, your heart bursting into confetti at the sound of his laugh rippling through the air.

“It’s a desperate kiss,” Joe continues, while chuckles still linger in the air, “It sort of melts on your mouth. You’re in love with him. And you’ve been reunited after, what, two very long years.”

You nod in a mixture of understanding and agreement before Joe calls for the crew to prepare for the first take of the scene. Sebastian swallows and blows a puff of air, sinking into character. Chris rolls his shoulders and relaxes into position  while you take a deep breath, settling into the skin of your character and summoning your confidence with an internal chant.

_I am Selena Frost. I am strong, cunning and beautiful. I am Bucky Barnes’s lost lover. And I will **not** allow the past vengeance that streamed through my veins control me. _

“Alright everybody and…action!”

 _“Remember that time we had to ride back from Rockaway Beach in the back of that freezer truck?”_ ‘Steve’ smiles fondly at the memory.

 _“Was that the time you used our train money…to buy hotdogs?”_ ‘Bucky’ grins, the memory blossoming in his mind.

 _“You blew three bucks trying to win that stuffed bear for a red head.”_ ‘Steve’ almost admonishes ‘Bucky’ with playful, blue eyes.

_“What was her name again?”_

_“Dolores. You called her Dot.”_

‘Bucky’ chuckles, shaking his head, _“She’s gotta be a hundred years old by now…”_

Clasping a hand on ‘Bucky’s’ shoulder, ‘Steve’ looks him in the eye with a fondness reserved just for ‘Bucky’, _“So are we, pal.”_

The set is silent while ‘Steve’ steps out of the quinjet and into the snow. ‘Bucky’ lingers behind, casting his eyes toward ‘Selena’, who shuffles around the back of the quinjet.

 _“You ready to go back in there?”_ ‘Selena’ asks as concern laces through her words.

 _“I guess,”_ Bucky shrugs, _“I have no choice.”_

_“Things are different now,”_ ‘Selena’ stands before ‘Bucky’, arms crossed and eyes leveled on his,  _“Now, you have a choice. And if you don’t want to go through with this…if it’s too hard…you don’t have to feel like it was the wrong choice to stand aside, watch it happen.”_

_“I’ve been standing on the sidelines for too long now,”_ Bucky gulps, “ _I know what I’m doing.”_

‘Selena’ and ‘Bucky’ gaze at each other with unmasked eyes, the ocean of his eyes washing over Selena in waves of blue. Compelled by strong affection, ‘Bucky’ steps forward and curls an arm around ‘Selena’s’ waist, crashing his lips against hers. Selena coils her arms around Bucky’s neck, reciprocating by pulling him into a long, lingering kiss. When they break apart, Bucky presses his forehead against hers.

 _“Was that the wrong choice?”_ he asks against her lips in a husky whisper, and well-rehearsed wonder swirls in ‘Selena’s’ eyes.

 _“Not at all,”_ she murmurs against his lips, her eyes dipping down to take in the flush pink of his soft lips.

“And…. cut! That was perfect-”

“Hmm,” Sebastian hums in thought, uncoiling his arm from around your waist, “I don’t think we got that right. Can we try another take?”

Chuckles fill the air as Sebastian’s mischievous eyes stare straight at Anthony and Joe, a serious expression lining his features. You laugh with them, a light shade of pink flourishing on your cheeks as you blush at the connotation.

“Why do we need another take for you to kiss me?” you quip, a wicked smirk curving on your red lips. You take your bottom lip in your top teeth, teasing him with the sight of you biting your lip playfully.

You notice the little pink flowers blossoming on Sebastian’s cheeks and a sense of pride fills your chest at the thought of being responsible for the beautiful vision of a blushing Sebastian Stan.

Something you don’t quite recognise paints itself against the blue and black orbs of Sebastian’s eyes, something exquisite and brief, and it vanishes when Chris steps back into the ‘quinjet.’

“Wow, I wish I could stand here and make out with (Y/N) all day but some of us have work to do,” Robert winks, slapping a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder. Sebastian shakes his head, a chuckle on his lips and you play along, moving onto the next sequence just as Daniel enters the room.

You could have easily stood there and made out with Sebastian Stan all day. But, alas, it had only taken one take and you feared you’d never be able to lock lips with the Romanian prince again.

But you have nothing to fear, because the night was still very young.

* * *

Later that night, you and Team Cap are joined by Team Ironman for a ‘civil’ised  dinner at a fancy, Italian restaurant. But while most of the cast wines and dines beneath a silver moon, laughing and indulging in each other’s company, you only have eyes for Sebastian and he only has eyes for you.

You lose yourself when you dive into his blue eyes, and when Anthony or Chris throw jokes back and forth with the others, you find yourself mesmerised by the way his beautiful face was scrunched up in amusement and a laugh was pulled from his lips. _That laugh_. You would die a very happy woman if Sebastian’s laugh were the last sound you hear.

“So, (Y/N), how about that smooch with Vanilla Ice over here,” Anthony winks, a gapped tooth grin growing on his lips, “Why don’t you show (Y/N) to the beach, sexy Seabass?”

“Well, I do love the beach,” you smirk, and there is a mixture of wolf whistles and laughter that grow in the summer air.

“Hey, now,” Sebastian shakes his head coyly, fighting the blush threatening to creep over his cheeks, “Let’s keep this show PG rated, alright?”

“Aww, do you don’t want me to go skinny dipping in your lagoon, Sexy Seabass?” you tease, your elbows leaning against the table and your chin resting on your folded hands.

“You better, otherwise I might snap (Y/N) up all to myself if it means that I’m gonna get a kiss like that,” Robert quips, and Sebastian’s jaw hangs open, the words on his tongue dying as Robert wiggled his eyebrows.

“And how would your beautiful wife react if she heard that I was leading a scandalous affair with Robert Downey Jnr himself?” you smile, arching an eyebrow as a smirk fills out your lips.

“She’d probably want to join in on the action too,” Robert remarks and you laugh, sending Sebastian a quick glance.

“Well, aren’t you a kinky little pimp daddy,” Scarlett teases, jabbing Robert in the ribs with her elbow. Robert laughs in response, taking a sip of wine to swallow back the chuckles.

“Seriously though, that scene? Well done. That scene will play to the sound of a million hearts breaking in synchrony.”

You can’t help but smile sweetly at Robert’s compliment while the rest of the table nods in agreement.

“A hint at bigger things to come?” Chris asks, curious eyes darting between you and Sebastian.

“Well, that’s for us to know and for you to find out,” you tease, prompting Chris to pout.

“Maybe one day, I’ll show (Y/N) to the beach,” Sebastian winks and you feel your heart pound rebelliously in your chest.

 _One day, I hope._  

* * *

After you bid your goodbyes to the rest of your co-stars, you and Sebastian take a taxi back to your hotel. Sebastian is staying at a different hotel that was close to yours, so you share the taxi and donate a generous tip to the driver, who speeds away with an appreciative smile on his lips.

You stroll through the lobby, your arm hooked through Sebastian’s as the two of you laugh about the night you’d just enjoyed and the hilarity of the trio known as Robert, Chris and Anthony.

“You know, the fan girls will slaughter me if you ever do show me to the beach,” you joke, nudging his side with your elbow as he summons the elevator to the lobby with the press of a button.

“I’m sure they’ll recover from it,” he shrugs, “They may even ship it.”

“Uh-huh. Something tells me that they would prefer to see Chris fill my spot,” your raised eyebrows added to the levity of your comment, “Which, actually, I wouldn’t mind seeing myself.”

Sebastian laughs as you enter the car and you press the button to your floor. The doors slide close as the elevator ascends up the spine of the building, causing you to stumble ever so slightly and lean into his side.

“You alright?” Sebastian asks, concern lacing his voice .

“Yeah, I just…hate elevators…” you squeeze your eyes shut as you feel your brain spin in your skull, the vertigo pressing against the walls of your head painfully.

“I got you,” he says, hooking a consoling arm around your waist and pulling you close to him, close enough for his cologne to fill your nose and seduce your senses. You suddenly feel warmth spread through you, a tingle of arousal shuddering down your spine and simmering in your groin.

The elevator doors ding and split open, allowing you to exit the car. You make your way down the hall, still a little dizzy from the ride up, and your hand dives into your bag to retrieve your key.

“Thanks, Seb,” you murmur, sliding the key through the slot and opening the door wide enough for you to slide inside, “Can I repay you with a nightcap or two?”

Sebastian shakes his head. “Thanks for the offer,” he smiles, “But I better be the gentleman and let you get some rest.”

“That’s so sweet of you,” you smile back , “Never thought a dork like yourself was capable of being so sweet.”

Sebastian laughs at your insult, a kind of  humor you and he share exclusively between yourselves, before concern replaces the beautiful smile that had tugged on his lips.

“You alright though?”

_No. I’d love for you to ditch the gentleman manners and fuck me into the mattress._

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks Seb,” you pin on a charming smile that concealed the disappointment itching beneath your skin. Sebastian grins back, those pearly, white teeth and deliciously red lips curling into a beautiful, boyish smile.

_Dammit, he is just too perfect._

“Okay then, good night.”

Sebastian retreats slowly toward the elevator and you close the door, releasing a disappointed sigh. You had just been shoved into the friend zone; the death circle that would consume you secretly while you pretend like the world was normal when really, your world is burning in fire.

This could not be your life. You are sure that Sebastian feels something too; you know it when he stares at you with those intense, clear eyes. He may be flirting when he slaps your ass, or when he calls you ‘sweetheart’ or ‘dollface’, but you know that there was something else dwelling beneath that old-school charm when he had kissed you on set. It had felt like he had been kissing you as _Sebastian_ instead of kissing you as Bucky. So you make a brave and bold decision.

Pulling the door open, you chase Sebastian down the hallway just as he is pressing the button for the elevator.

“Sebastian,” you call out to him, your voice wavering as you rushtoward him. Sebastian has hardly enough time to respond before you throw yourself at him, slinging your arms around his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Oh, he tastes like Heaven’s waterfall pouring over your lips. Like milk and honey flowing into your mouth and melting onto your tongue. He tastes like something holy and something sinful intertwined into one. And you can’t get enough.

Sebastian’s hands roam over your body as he pushes his tongue inside your mouth to slide against your own. You moan at the sensation, at the heat that permeates through your body and sizzles in your veins. His hands rest on your waist and with a gentle nudge, he hoists you up while your legs wrap around his hips in a death grip. He holds you like that, your legs wrapped around him and pulling him into your warmth, and you fist the roots of his thick, luscious tresses that ooze between your fingers with soft delicacy. You don’t even realise that you’re moving until your back is slammed against the cool wooden door to your room , and you gasp into his lips, aroused by his strength and his desire.

The thought that someone may see you is irrelevant right now, as you seize the moment, and capture it between your lips. You decide that you couldn’t care less if an innocent bystander steps out of his room and catches the tangle of limbs, the heated passion leaning against the door of room 546, because you’ve longed for this moment since you met him.

You and he stay like that for a while, tongues clashing in a passionate dance of lust, your hair curtaining your faces as though it were something so taboo. When Sebastian presses his manhood against your throbbing folds, you and he moan simultaneously, and it is as if he speaks to you through a bond because you can feel the desire brewing in his chest and you know he wants more.

You unravel your legs from around Sebastian’s hips, and he gently drops you to your feet while you dig through the pocket of your shorts for your keycard. When you twirl around to fumble with the keycard, Sebastian begins to pepper open-mouthed kisses along the curve of your neck and your head falls back onto his shoulder, a moan escaping from your lips. Finally, you slide the card through the slot, permitting you access to the room, and you practically stumble through the door, lost in the chaotic lust that burns vibrantly in your chest like a ravenous wildfire burning in your ribcage.

You don’t make it to the bedroom, lost in the dance and tangle of a rapturous delirium, the haze of lust descending upon the two of you and embracing you whole souled. Pressed up against the wall, your legs snake back around Sebastian’s waist and you pull him into you as though he were the only solid thing in world that had melted in pools of desire. Fabric was ripped from both of your bodies and discarded on the furniture.

Sebastian’s lips trail over your skin, planting black and blue roses to bloom on your neck as though he were marking you with his love. He breathes in the scent of your salty-sweet skin as you moan into his ear, your fingers tracing paths through his hair. His teeth catch the strap of your lacy, black bra and pulls it back only to snap it against your shoulder. You gasp at the sensation, at the sting of pleasure that ripples across your skin, and you shiver and moan his name in a plea to give you more because you _need_ more.

“Sebastian, it’s okay. Please, take me now,” you reassure him with a little tug of his locks and his reluctant fingers gain confidence again as he smiles against your lips.

His hands move up your body and to your bra, kneading your breast through the lace fabric. It earns him an even louder moan from you, desperate and yearning, and he smirks against your skin before unclasping the bra and pulling it from your breasts.

Sebastian’s eyes widen in awe before his swollen, red lips move to capture your nipple, his tongue swirling as though he were spelling out how perfect you are to him against your skin. Your entire body jolts with pleasure and your back arches off the wall and further into his mouth, your fingers gripping and tugging his locks.

Sebastian makes love to you in a way you have never felt before. He wipes away the memory of past lovers when he explores the canvas of your skin, his lips a pen brushing secrets across your body. He drives you toward insanity when his tongue darts between your folds, licking and swirling in motions that set your belly alight with passion.

If you were an instrument of nerves, Sebastian was the professional musician, strumming you into a rippling climax that has your entire body convulsing while his tongue laps up all your juices. Your grip on the sheets loosens, only to tighten again when he rips the rest of his attire still clinging to his body and slides into you, filling you completely.

You move like puppets in a graceful dance. Sebastian’s grip on the headboard tightening as he nears his own release. But he ensures you unfold before him once again. He relishes in the sight of your mouth parted in a silent moan, and his name spills from your lips with a cry out to the heavens above. Only then does he allow himself to tumble over the edge of his own orgasm, painting your walls with his signature.

Immersed in the golden afterglow of your love making, Sebastian holds you in his arms and you curl beside him. Grinning bashfully, you plant a kiss on his lips, a sloppy, lazy wet one that has him smiling and your heart hammering again.

 _Yeah_ , you muse, _I’m definitely the luckiest girl in the world_.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all your kind comments and...for just taking the time to read my dirty fantasies in the first place! I really appreciate every single one of you, you beautiful people. 
> 
> Keep being beautiful, doll face (yes I just quoted Suicide Squad and no I have not seen the movie)


End file.
